In the communications industry, as data transmission rates have steadily increased, crosstalk due to capacitive and inductive couplings among the closely spaced parallel conductors within the jack and/or plug has become increasingly problematic. Modular connectors with improved crosstalk performance have been designed to meet the increasingly demanding standards. Many of these connectors have addressed crosstalk by compensating at the front end of the jack, i.e., the end closest to where a plug is inserted into the jack. However, the wire pairs terminated to the insulation displacement contact (“IDC”) terminals at the rear portion of a jack may also affect the performance of the jack.
One problem that exists when terminating wire pairs to the IDC terminals of a jack is the effect that termination has on the crosstalk performance of a jack. When a twisted-pair cable with four wire pairs is aligned and terminated to the IDC terminals of a jack, a wire pair may need to flip over or under another wire pair. An individual conductor of a wire pair may also be untwisted and orientated closely to a conductor from a different wire pair. Both of these conditions may result in unintended coupling in the termination area which can degrade the crosstalk performance of the jack. Thus, a solution addressing the crosstalk in the termination area of the jack would be desirable.
A second problem that exists when terminating wire pairs to the IDC terminals of a jack is variability. A technician is typically called on to properly terminate the wire pairs of a twisted pair cable to the proper IDC terminals of the jack. Each jack terminated by the technician should have similar crosstalk performance. This requires the termination to remain consistent from jack to jack. However, different installers may use slightly different techniques to separate out the wire pairs and route them to their proper IDC terminals. Thus, a solution that controls the variability of terminations from jack to jack would be desirable.
A final issue that arises when terminating wire pairs to the IDC terminals of a jack is the difficulty of the termination process. Typical jacks provide little assistance to the technician, resulting in occasional misterminations (e.g. a wire being terminated at an incorrect location in the jack). Even if detailed instructions are provided with the jack, technicians may not read these instructions prior to installing the jacks. Furthermore, a jack with a difficult termination process can increase the installation time for the technician and result in a costly installation for the customer. Thus, a jack solution that simplifies the termination process and minimizes the possibility of technician error would be desirable.